You Win
by NikixXx
Summary: Thought I'd try my hand at a bit of Daryl. One shot smut.


Pathetic! Was the considered opinion Blair had had of herself the time she'd dropped down in front of the fire that first night they'd stumbled upon the prison. Tears sprang to her eyes and a lump swelled painfully in her throat as she succumbed to her own self pity. Knowing that for that night at least they were safe, she'd wandered over to the perimeter, waving back to assure Rick that she wouldn't venture out of sight. That's when she looked up and saw them. Him massaging her shoulder. If it were anyone else, maybe it wouldn't have seemed like much, but it wasn't anyone else. This was Daryl who was never going to be a candidate for Mr. Touchy-Feely of the year. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it coming, yes Blair had probably had more in the way conversation with him that didn't involve dead squirrels and such with him than anyone else in the group. But even she could see the only person he loosened up a even a little physically around was Carol. At the beginning she didn't pay too much mind to it but things had changed since the beginning. Well for Blair anyway. Much to her utter annoyance. Again she supposed it shouldn't really be such a shock. This little group and everything in it had become her world, the people the entire population of that world, to develop feelings for someone wasn't the most earth shattering thing. Not that this explanation made her any happier about the situation. And there she was, pain ripping through her like she'd just spotted her prom date making out with another girl. Only she could have the luck to still be going through this kind of shit during the apocalypse. She'd made her way back to the fire, trying desperately not to let anyone see her stupid tears, the few people that did notice asked her if she was OK but she just told them she was tired. She'd gone to bed before either one had returned to camp and luckily exhaustion taken hold of her quickly.

So when Daryl appeared that morning carrying a limp and dehydrated Carol in his arms, the first feeling that swept through her was relief. No one had said it but the overwhelming feeling was that she was gone, and so soon after Lori and T, it would be more than anybody could bare. Trouble is the emotion that closely followed the after that was guilt brought on by the fact that he was there for her again. Jealous over a woman on the edge of death. God she was more tragic than she'd initially thought.

For the rest of the day, Maggie, Beth and Blair took it in turns to bring her water and little bits of food while she rested. She would whisper thank you as the girls tended to her, making Blair hate herself just that little bit more.

As darkness began to fall, Beth offered to stay in the cell and keep and eye on Carol, saying she'd be fine and that Maggie and Glenn wouldn't be far away. Blair smiled and thanked her telling Beth to come find her she was needed. And she really was thankful. By now the walls of the prison had started to close in, the heat had intensified as usual during the day and it felt like there wasn't a single drop of moisture left in the air. The oppressive feelings weren't helped by the fact that Daryl's eyes had been on her all day as he hovered around the cell, for once completely failing to be inconspicuous. Blair hadn't returned his gaze, knowing she couldn't if she was going to keep it together and be any help to anyone.

She motioned to Hershel and told him she was going to step outside for a couple of minutes, he gave her the usual, be careful and stay alert warnings and she headed out.

The warm breeze made the sweat on her skin cool straight away, forcing her to shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself even though it felt strangely good. "Don't know how many times I've told ya. Yet ya still go off by yourself."

"I told Hershel where I was. I'm fine." she said without turning around.

"You OK?" he asked after a couple of seconds of quiet.

"Sure. Why?"

"You just seemed quiet the last few days."

"Not been the easiest few days has it? Guess I'm just tired." That one again.

"Been kind of weird, not having ya there on watch."

"Careful, you almost sound like you missed me." she said finally turning to him.

"Didn't say that. Just got used to you being there is all. Ain't no difference to me." he said shifting unconsciously from one foot to the other. Blair smiled softly and sat down on the small wall next to her.

"So where did you find her?"

"Way back in the building, must have been hiding out there the whole time."

"Thank God you did. She's lucky. You know, to have you."

"Ain't nothing' I wouldn't have done for the rest a you."

"I guess."

"Ain't no I guess about it. Think if it had have bin you that had gone missin' I wouldn't a come lookin' for you?"

"No it's not that it's just that I know that she's...well special...to you." Blair knew she had to stop her mouth from moving now. What was in her head had been building up for some time and it was just waiting for the excuse to get out.

"Special? How you work that out?"

"You know, you're always there for each other."

"Told ya I'd do the same for any of ya."

"Daryl it's fine!" here it came "It doesn't take a genius to work out how much you care for each other and it's good, really! I mean I know me and you talk, but it's not the same and it's just...nice." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"Girl has the heat gotten to you?" Blair sighed and got to her feet.

"Maybe, I guess I dunno. Look I'll see you inside." as she went to walk passed him he stepped in front of her. The slightest suggestion of a smile pulling at his lips.

"What? Daryl, I wanna go in."

"And you can...when you tell me you ain't jealous."

"Okay what? Daryl stop it I'm not in the mood to play." She snapped, quite clearly considering how large the bolder lodged in her throat now was.

"Who's playin'? You brought it up."

"I wasn't...I just meant...Daryl I wanna go inside!" she heard herself whine as she attempted to side step him, but he matched her movements and blocked her.

"Ah Ah Ah! Told ya you ain't goin nowhere til ya answer me. And you know ya wont get passed be cus lets face it, you're a girl and I'm stronger and faster." The mocking tone in his voice told her he was enjoying this far too much.

"Fine you know what! Here it is! Yes lately I may have been...you know...feeling some things...for you! OK? But that's it it's nothing it's just the craziness and we've been talking and I guess something like that was bound to happen at when things are so fucked up! But that's exactly the reason why we just need to move passed this. In time it'll go away I think...no it will it'll go away. We just need to concentrate on what's important..." it was at this point that Blair noticed it'd had been quite a while since she'd actually taken a breath.

"And do I get a say in this?" he jumped in just before she started turning blue.

"What?"

"I said. Do I get a say in this or is this not a democracy anymore?"

"Well I don't...what?"

"See what I'm think is, you'd be a pain in the ass to be with whether the world had gone to shit or not." he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the look of sheer bewilderment on her pretty face. Well she used to be pretty, he thought to himself, the more he gotten to know her, the beautiful she'd gotten in his eyes. "What I mean is. I guess it don't matter either way."

"Oh...so...oh...well..." there was less a boulder in her throat now, it seemed more relevant that her tongue had turned to cotton wool and expanded in her mouth.

"Tell you what. How bout you just shut the fuck up." With that, closed whatever space was left between them, took her face in both his hands and pressed his lips to hers. When the tiny lights stopped bursting behind her eye lids she remembered there had to come a time when she kissed him back, and when she did it gave him all the push he needed. He let one hand drift down her body, onto her waist and the round to the small of her back. His mouth moved from hers, he kissed her jaw gently then moved to her neck, nibbling and nuzzling as he covered it in tiny kisses.

"You know" she swallowed "I could stop this if I wanted too."

"So stop it." his voice was muffled against her neck.

"Why don't you just shut the fucking up." she said before she swallowed again. He laugh vibrated through her neck, making her moan and squeeze the tops of his perfect arms a little tighter. He pulled away and looked down at her, loving that he'd managed to put that look on her face and that cute swell to her lips.

"C'mon." he said tugging at her arm.

"How long before you have to be on watch?"

"Half hour. Now c'mon." he turned, pulling her behind him. Inside her nodded tightly at Hershel, Blair could barely look him in the eye, it was obvious to anyone with eyes they weren't about to do laundry together...though there may be some afterwards.

He tugged her up stairs to his cell, unsurprisingly there were sheets hung up across the bars. He was a little less reclusive these days when it came to the group but his need privacy was still strong.

Once inside with the bars closed, he turned and looked at her. Looked at her the same way he did his intended prey out in the woods. And she loved it. They knew the time restraints and it pissed them both off that their first time was going to be rushed. But right now, they just needed...something. Kissing her again he turned them so his back was towards his mattress. His hands went to her skirt the same time hers went to his belt. He yanked it up, bunching it around her waste, he pulled away from her mouth when he took hold of her panties, he slipped them down her legs and waited whilst she stepped out of them. He dropped them to the floor then stood back up; as he went the brushed the tips of his middle and index finger from the bottom to the top of her warm centre, sucking them into his mouth before smashing his lips back to hers.

Blair finished work on his belt and fly then pulled his pants open, it didn't take much messing from her to take him out. His cock was more than ready to come out and play. Suddenly he hands told hold of her sides and lifted her, and dropped backwards onto the mattress, landing solidly on his butt so she was straddling his knees. Quickly he took the straps of her bra and tank top in his fingers pulled them both down together so they joined her skirt, pooled around her waist. He filled his hand with her breasts and tilted his head, wasting no time in sucking her nipples into his mouth. Yeah there wasn't much time to fool around, but he'd wanted to do this from the first day her and her little convoy stumbled into camp. Just have them uncovered and...OK he may have already seen them uncovered, that time he accidentally...that time he followed her out to the stream and watched her bathe. Yeah he knew it was wrong and perverted but damn the show was worth it!

She slipped her hands into his hair and pulled, whimpering as he devoured her breasts. His mouth and teeth felt so good against her skin, he could have easily brought her over the edge that way, but she needed to feel him inside her. She wiggled her hips, letting him know she was more than ready. He pushed her up higher onto her knees and positioned himself under her. They both groaned louder than they intended when she moved down over him, it felt better than either of them had imagined...and they had imagined. They met each other on every thrust, each one that little bit harder, wanting more, needing more.

"Oh...Daryl...Oh...I..."

"I know...Fuck!" No this wasn't going to last long. But it would more than see them through the next few hours of his watch. When she threw her head back and climaxed over him there was no holding it. He reached down and grabbed her ass, squeezing and breathing open mouthed against her collar bone. Spent she lifted her leg as best she could and let herself drop on the mattress. Daryl did the same, propping himself up on his elbows. He turned his head and looked at her, practically naked on his mattress and knew now was the time to move. Not because he wanted to but he knew, the he was feeling now it wouldn't take long for his cock to recuperate for round 2. He fixed himself and turned back to her she'd pulled her skirt down pulled his sleeping bag over her, the goosebumps were suddenly visible on her skin.

"By the time I get back..." Blair braced herself at the words, he came the Dixon brush off "best have all your shit moved in here." he didn't say another word before gathering his arrows and leaving.

The devil himself couldn't have forced the smile from her face.


End file.
